


Rage

by tsukinofaerii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who's a little rage demon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts).



"Who's a little rage demon?" Dean poked the monster with a pencil. It hissed, shaking a sparkly little fist at him. The monster couldn't be more than six inches tall, looking more like Halloween Barbie than something that had driven an entire office building mad.

"Stop quoting Buffy." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. Another piece of ceiling crumbled in the background, landing with a sad, soggy splat. The entire building still smelled like chocolate. Somehow, Sam still couldn't figure out how chocolate pudding had eroded the Fury's powers, but he'd given up on understanding the whole situation when the daisies took over the employee lounge. "What are we going to do with it? It's technically immortal."

"We can keep it."

"Dean—"

"No, really. It can ride on the dash!" Dean poked it again. It grabbed the pencil, and a tug-of-war ensued. Bleach-blonde hair roiled in an angry cloud as the Fury chittered aggressively, forming odd symbols over its head. "We'll just feed it chocolate every now and then. It'll be fine."

"We are not keeping a _Fury_ as pet, Dean."

"But—"

"No."

[An Hour Later]

The newly named Buffy The Fury squealed happily and leaned into the wind, head hanging out the window of the Impala as she hit seventy-five on a wide-open road. Its head bobbed along to the song on the radio, matching Dean's.

Sam thumped his head back against the headrest and did his best to pretend it wasn't happening. "Fuck my life."


End file.
